Nighttime Encounters
by Gentlefurable
Summary: Savyna finds Gibari watching the sunset one night. Angsty/fluff ho! It's a bit OOC but I would appreciate it if you took the time to point out where i fell off the deep end. I do not own the image! One-shot but I may add more.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. ** Hello all! So I've always had a fascination with the OTP Gibari and Savyna and I wanted to write a fic about them but I just haven't gotten around to it. I recently had to restart my file on EW&TLO because I got stuck at the chaotic Trio [who didn't] and now I'm on my way to Cor Hydrae so basically done. With that in mind I figured that I would write the fic while the inspiration was with me. If you enjoy please R&R :D

Gibari stood leaning against the railing as he looked out at the sunset for the look out at the cloud passage. Sunsets on Diadem were beautiful, always had been, but now that the five nations were back on the ground again the ocean that surrounded them reflected the sun's ray perfectly. One of the many reasons that Gibari preferred sunsets was that the colours were soft. The oranges and red and pinks that were cast across the sky were soft and receding, ready to fade into the night as the moon rose to take its place.

He liked sun rises too, but the light was always so bright and demanding and it just didn't sit right with Gibari. Sunsets gave him hope. Hope that the sun would still rise in the morning even though the darkness was rising to claim it. It just reminded him of everything he and the others had gone through, and that although it had seemed impossible at times and that how at some points it had seemed as if the world would be plunged into eternal chaos, that it had all worked out. And that now the world was better off for everything that had happened.

The vibrations on the ground alerted him to the fact that someone was approaching from behind. Before he could turn around to see who it was, the all too familiar scent of Savyna invaded his senses. He'd never admit it, but to him she smelled like wet leaves, like the smell that would surround you in a green house. He wasn't too sure why, maybe it was because of the time she had spent in Anuenue, but it seemed to stay with her wherever she went. He liked it because it wasn't too overpowering, instead it was a light scent that matched her personality.

"Savyna! Didn't expect to see you here! What'cha doin in Diadem?"

Gibari hadn't seen Savyna in a few months. Since Xelha had died he hadn't seen much of the old team. Then again, with Lyude being in the position that he was he didn't expect to see him too often. It was too hard for Kalas to go out right now and Gibari could understand why, poor kid had lost everything he loved. He hadn't seen Mizuti but he hadn't really expected to and Savyna had taken up a job as a chef and had been busy working.

Savyna shrugged, "I came to visit you."

Gibari nearly choked. He really should have expected a blunt answer as he'd never known Savyna as someone to sugar coat things. He laughed a little as she leaned on the railing next to him and gave the back of his neck a rub.

"Well uhh… thanks Savyna. How goes the career as a chef?"

He saw her grin out of the corner of his eye and relaxed a bit, "It's a learning curve. I think I've improved and I haven't managed to burn anything else down."

Gibari laughed in earnest this time. That had been an awkward call, one that he could remember very clearly. He'd shown up to her home to see smoke coming out of every crack. For a moment he'd thought she'd been in danger only to get inside and see that she'd only managed to set the food on fire.

He grinned, "Well that's a relief."

Savyna nodded and they settled into a comfortable silence looking out over the water. It had always been like that for them, always able to just enjoy the presence of other people without the need for words. Gibari personally preferred to talk; he liked to laugh and make jokes but he knew Savyna was a more conservative person and that she thrived on silence and being left to her own devices.

"I wanted to thank you, Gibari."

Gibari raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her, "What do ya mean?"

Savyna looked back out over the ocean, "Do you remember back in Azha village? That little girl who was yelling at me? Calling me a murderer? Everyone wanted to know why and I don't blame them. But you convinced them to let me have my privacy and to let me do what I had to do. And now that I've made amends I just wanted to thank you."

Gibari couldn't help it when he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't really thought it to be a big deal. He liked his privacy at times so it was only fair to extend that courtesy to others.

"It was nothing Savyna. Really. Everyone deserves their privacy, especially when it's something personal, ya know?"

Savyna nodded and they fell back into their comfortable silence. As Gibari looked out over the water he couldn't help but notice that the sun had almost set. Soon there would be nothing left but the dark of night. Something that was not easy to navigate in. Even though he knew these parts like the back of his hand it could still be dangerous with another person and even worse if they were attacked by a hungry animal.

"We should probably be headin' back in now. You got a place to stay for the night?"

He felt her hesitate and grinned a little, "You can stay at my place. Come on."

Gibari felt a strange sense of pride when Savyna did nothing but nod and join him and they started to head back to Nashira. He had always loved Diadem at night, the sounds and the smells and just the feel of the place. It was probably because he'd been here his whole life that he felt so comfortable in it at night.

When they arrived back at Nashira the village had settled down for the night for the most part. Gibari led them to his place and got out a set of blankets and a couple of pillows. He didn't have a spare bed but he was more than ready to camp out on the floor. Most of the houses in the immediate village were small because the only people who stayed in them were the fishermen. He might not have been able to offer her a spare bed but he could sure as hell offer his.

"I know it's not much but make yourself at home. "

Savyna nodded, "Thank you, Gibari."

He smiled and nodded, waving his hand in dismissal. "Don't mention it, see ya in the morning." He nodded once more before turning around to get set up camp for the night.

"Gibari…"

He pivoted on his heel to turn to see what the matter was but before he could ask his world was turned upside-down as Savyna's lips collided with his. Without thinking his hand rose to cradle the side of her neck and he spun them around so he could back her up against the wall. When he felt the thump as they collided with the wall his reason kicked in. _What was he doing?_

He pulled back, breathing hard and looked at Savyna. She didn't look much better than he felt, she was flushed and breathing heavily too. After a moment her hands fell from his chest where they had been trying for purchase moments before. He didn't know what to say as he looked down at her, what was there to say?

Before he could say anything Savyna's hand came to rest on his own that had remained on her neck. He was still speechless when she pulled him down for another kiss. This one was slower and he took the time to explore he mouth. She tasted like mint which only seemed to add to her scent that was invading his senses, making his mind go more and more offline. Her hands had returned to his chest and his mind reeled when the trailed over his abs.

He pulled back but used the hand on her neck and her hip to keep her from trying to move just in case she got cold feet and tried to get out.

"Wow… what was that?" His voice sounded hoarse in his own ears but there was nothing he could do about it. Nor was there anything he could do about the fact that she was shutting down in front of him. He should have expected it, after all it was _Savyna, _but it still hurt to see her shutting him out; especially after what had just happened.

She wasn't looking at him anymore, her muscles were tense and it was Gibari's best guess that she wasn't finding the right words and it was frustrating her.

He pressed another kiss to her lips and felt her relax under him. He didn't want her to feel frustrated; he wasn't going to force her to do anything. He understood that talking wasn't something that Savyna was accustomed to and the last thing he wanted was to lose whatever they had just gained.

When he pulled back he smiled faintly when her head fell to rest against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a long time. He could feel the tension completely leave her body the longer they stood there. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist and he could feel her hair tickling his chest. What he wouldn't give to be able to untie it and run his fingers through it.

"Gibari."

Gibari couldn't stop the grin that spread over his features, his name sounded like a demand but he knew she had more to say.

"Hmmm?"

"Stay with me. Please. Until I fall asleep."

Gibari couldn't help raising his eyebrows. He hadn't known Savyna for that long but everything she was saying was out of character for her. He knew that she didn't like to show weakness, she was defiant to the end from what he'd seen. It was somewhat disconcerting to see her like this. It was like seeing a mewling Rock Cat; didn't add up.

Nevertheless he pulled back with a sharp nod, "Sure thing Savyna."

When she looked up at him he could have sworn she was smiling at him, but it was gone as soon as it came. Replaced by an expression of tiredness. He could sympathize with her; ever since things had gone back to normal everything that had happened had slowly hit him. He'd been exhausted when he'd finally been able to get a good, unhindered night of rest without having to worry.

Gibari smiled before going back out to the front room to get his pillows and whatnot, what he'd left on the bed probably wouldn't be good enough for either of them. Before going back into the room he slipped off everything but his pants, leaving them on the table. His hair fell down in front of his eyes and he grinned, man did he ever need a haircut. He hadn't gotten on since before the whole saving the world routine began.

Running a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face he grabbed his things and went back into the bedroom and was immediately glad the lights weren't on. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly for her to see him drool, which was something he was considering. From what he could see he wasn't the only one who had gotten ready for bed. Savyna has stripped down to her basic body suit, the material that adorned her legs and arms was now gone and the pale ebony colour of her skin stood out against the night.

He looked down as he set up his side of the bed, he could feel the bed dip when she got in on the other side. He couldn't help but notice that she taken the ties out of her hair, it fanned over the pillow and it was nearly impossible for him not to touch it. When he got into the bed he felt no awkwardness, and he was glad for it. None of the teenage, hormone fueled lust to take control of them now. After all, he was in his mid-thirties.

Never one to sleep on his back he rolled onto his side and was yet again surprised when Savyna curled into him. Her head rested under his chin, her arm was resting on his side and her legs tangled in his. He still couldn't believe what was happening. It was if something had drastically changed within Savyna that made her starved for human contact and he couldn't help but frown as he pulled the blanket over them and brushed her hair from her face. He knew he's have to ask her in the morning but for right now he just closed his eyes and gave himself over to sleep.

**A.N. **Ohmy, guys this is one of the longest stories I've written. It just got away from me. I personal think it sucks and I'm sorry for the terrible writing. AND THE OOCNESS, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. Anyways, if by any chance you do read this. Please review. Even if you hate it, I hate it too so let me know and we can hate it together. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **Hello all! I'm currently on my way to Corfu, New York so I've got quite a bit of driving to do and what better to do than to write? I'm going back to Gibari and Savyna because they still captivate me as a couple and I'm still in the mood to write. As always, please enjoy and I'm open to any and all comments about my writing.

Savyna glanced down at her sleeping lover who was currently snoring away, spread out on the bed they shared. She found it amusing that, during the night when they were both in the bed he could keep to his side. However, the moment she got out of bed if she woke up before him he would seize control of the whole thing. It was as if his brain registered that there was no longer a body beside it and allowed him free reign to the bed. And boy could that man sleep! On days where he had to go out he'd be up with the sun with his boat ready to fish. But on days where he didn't have to work? If she didn't wake him he could easily sleep half the day away. She almost felt bad that he was so tired and normally she would leave him for a few more hours but she was bored. It was raining out and she supposed she could have just crawled back into bed with him but she didn't want to sleep.

Grinning fiercely, Savyna crawled over him so she could straddle his hips and leaned forward putting her hands on either side of his head, pressing a kiss to his lips. He smelled like the sea, it was a clean, fresh scent that she loved. Sometimes when he was gone for a long time she would go sit at the water's edge in one of his shirts because it made her feel closer to him. It was weird for her to have her life entangled to someone else's; she wasn't use to depending so much on another human being. Especially in a romantic relationship, something that was really a very new thing to her. But Gibari was patient and loving and he was taking it slow and unlocking things within her that she hadn't known existed. Like the fact that she was very hands on, something that she always was in battle but never would have thought she was romantically. She loved to touch him, loved to explore his body and the scars he'd acquired and he loved to let her.

Savyna could feel him begin to respond under her as he woke up. His hands went to her hips and a grin spread over his features as he kissed her back.

"Mornin'" He whispered against her.

She chuckled, "Barely."

Gibari laughed with her before rolling them over, putting himself on top. Savyna would never admit it, but she loved being under him. On top, yes, she was in control which was something she liked but when he was on top she could touch him. Explore his chest and run her hands through his beautiful hair, which she'd begged him not to cut. She liked having something to run her hands through and right now it was at the perfect length for her.

She looped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. He tasted like something she couldn't quite put her finger on but she associated it with Nashira and with the sea and with him. She could feel his lips travel over her jaw and down her neck and tilted her head to give him better access. She closed her eyes against the sensations that bombarded her and he threw her leg over his lip and got closer. All of the skin that he touched and that he kissed was on fire but cold at the same time, the electric current passed between them confusing her thoughts.

When she went to trail her fingers down his chest he captured her left hand, holding it captive above her head. She didn't care, not when his lips were where they were and when his fingers were eliciting the sensations that they were.

When he finally pulled away she sighed happily. She would have put money on the fact that she was blushing, but then again she wasn't the only one who was flushed.

People looked down on them. She could see it in their eyes when they would travel outside of Diadem. He'd lean over to whisper something to her and people would look at them with pity in their eyes and shake their heads despairingly. Savyna wasn't sure whether Gibari could see it, or even if he cared but she could. When she saw them staring she made a point of not letting them get to her. Her best guess was that they thought it was weird that she was with a man who had almost a decade on her. But why would she care? Gibari cared for her, he respected her and he made her happy. Most importantly he _loved _her. He'd said so countless times and he'd never harmed her. He made her feel safe and loved and that was more than she ever thought she'd ever deserve.

Smiling, she brought her hands to cup his face… and stilled. There was a ring on her hand. More importantly, there was a ring on her _left_ hand. Without her noticing, Gibari had managed to maneuver them so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was down on one knee in front of her.

"Well? Whadaya say? Will ya marry me Savyna?"

Savyna couldn't breathe. Her words were caught in her throat and she didn't know what to do. Before she met Gibari, this would have been her greatest fear; to be tied down to someone, to have someone depend on her. But looking at Gibari and seeing the love in his eyes that was just for her made her brave. She could depend on him because in her heart she knew that he would never let her down, and she would gladly spend the rest of her life trying to do the same.

Still unable to speak, Savyna just nodded dumbly. As soon as she'd done so Gibari let out a triumphant whoop and jumped up, lifting her up and spinning her. Savyna threw back her head and laughed, not caring if she looked strange. When he finally set her down she could see that he was laughing with her, and the happiness on his face made him look ten years younger. He brought her hand up to eye level. The ring glittered in the little bit of light in the room. It was a simple ring; the band was a very thin gold one. The diamond mounted on it was small to but it was all proportional and it just seemed to fit. For the strangest reason she wanted to cry.

She wanted to cry because this man, this beautiful man whose heart was filled with love for her seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

"I love you." She murmured.

He beamed at her as he gave her hand squeeze, "Well I love ya too Savyna. Always."

His declaration of love brought the tears she'd been holding off to her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. She was just so happy and filled with emotions that she couldn't but names on and it was overwhelming her. When she looked back up at him his eyes were filled with understanding and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come. We gotta go to the bar."

Savyna raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Why?"

Gibari grinned sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… because everyone is gonna want to know what'cha said."

She stared at him for another moment before grinning, "Well then. We shouldn't keep them waiting should we?"

Gibari chuckled as he draped an arm over her shoulders and Savyna couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. For a long time she worried about what the future held, she thought that her past actions would come back to haunt her when she least expected it so she kept her guard up. But being with Gibari and sharing a life with her showed her that she didn't need to be afraid, because Gibari would be with her, and he would always share her burdens. And for now…that was enough.


End file.
